


This Side

by Tieleen



Category: Everwood
Genre: Early Work, Early in Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to hate Bright, once the memories started hitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written long long ago, about halfway through first season, when it was future fic rather than AU.

You used to hate Bright, once the memories started hitting.

He always thought it was about the accident. And you told him no, you told Amy no, told your mom no when she tried to Talk to you. But you wouldn’t tell them what was yes, and so it stayed that way. Bright has never believed in things that don’t make sense.

It’s midway through senior year before you understand that he really, truly, honestly didn’t know. No repression, no avoidance, no lies. He really never had any idea what all of that was leading to, the words that were suddenly there between you and the way you looked at each other and his hand on your shoulder, just a little too long, your tossed smile on the way off the basketball court.

Laynie used to say Bright was stupid, but it was never really that way to you. The thing you know, have always known, really, if you make yourself admit it, is that Bright’s mind is straight forward; what is there is really there, and just as he knew you were still the same when you were Colin the Second, he had known you were still the same at sixteen as you were at eight when you'd wondered together what girls would be like once they stopped being _girls_ , the same as you were at fourteen and a half when you first kissed Amy.

You’re glad he knows he’s not the same as when he was eight anymore. Bright catches up eventually.

Sometimes you wonder if two years of being painfully, confusedly in love with Ephram Brown, with a desperation that was probably more about your TBI and never being tied to the ground anymore, had been your divine punishment. You’d wanted more from Amy than she could or was willing to give, and in return, she took too much away from you.


End file.
